


Languages are Hard

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Khuzdul, Light Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Strip Games, language lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they are allowed to marry, Sigrid must first master the language of Khuzdul. However, it's proving to be much harder than she anticipated. Luckily, her betrothed has an idea that might just help her learn a word or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languages are Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a Tumblr Prompt yonks ago which was along the lines of:
> 
> Character A wants to learn Character B's language, so Character B says that they will start with the parts of the body and takes off their shirt. 
> 
> I then kind of put in some of my own emotions towards the German Lessons I was having at the time and, ta-da! 
> 
> Un-beatad I'm afraid so any mistakes are my own. Constructive Crit more than welcome =)
> 
> Khuzdul words which are not Translated in the text are translated at the bottom, same as always, man, I think I've developing my own trope...
> 
> Also feel like I should apologise to my Mum for using the love of languages she gave me to write this.

In three months time, the wedding of an Age was going to take place, and not everyone was exactly happy about it. Whilst the concept of interspecies marriages were not unknown to the Dwarves, it had never even crossed anyone’s mind that someone from the Seven Families would wish to enter into one-- let alone a direct heir of Durin himself!

 

Yet this was the very situation they found themselves in. Prince Fíli of Erebor was due to marry Lady Sigrid of Dale upon the first light of the Crown Moon-- when the seven stars of the House of Durin would appear in the sky. This was to act as a symbol to the families that, though Sigrid was a daughter of Man, her right to rule was just as valid as any Dwarf’s would be. It was the same moon Dís had married Víli under, and to Fíli it somehow felt as though it was like having his father with him, who, after all, hadn’t been a Longbeard either.

 

Part of the agreement amongst the families laid down nearly two years ago, when they’d first began officially courting (Sigrid soon learnt that though Dwarves seemed hasty and brash in nature, when it came to legal matters they certainly liked to take their time) was that she would have to learn Khuzdul, the secret language of the dwarves. This was to prove to the other clans that she was committed to her new life as Princess Under the Mountain.

 

Some had been very vocal about their objections, claiming that it was sacrilege to have a Man learn their language. However, Fíli had pointed out that if she were to live like a dwarf she would need to talk like one as well. The look of disgruntled reassignment on their faces made him wonder how they’d react if they ever found out that Kíli had been courting an elf these past five years; or that they regularly conversed in both Khuzdul _and_ Sindarian, sliding between the two languages as though they were different flavours on a plate. Fíli guessed that they’d probably feint from shock before declaring all out war on the young couple, so thought it best not to mention it. He’d have to warn his brother to be more careful about what language he swore in next time he cut himself fletching arrows.  

 

All of this, therefore, meant that Sigrid had to take weekly lessons in Khuzdul, and was struggling every single step of the way. She didn’t understand why a language even needed this many gender variations! Why did they even _need_ genders when the Dwarves seemed so lax in their personal take on them? After all, Nori’s gender changed from one day to the next and nobody seemed to care one bit, yet should she use _zi_ instead of _zu_ at the end of a noun you’d think she’d caused the mountain itself to collapse around them! She didn’t even want to go there with the tenses…

 

Some things made sense though. There wasn’t so much need for words like _is, are_ and _the_ in a language. _Khuzd ‘Urdul (_ or _Dwarf Ereborian)_ made just as much sense as saying _The dwarf is Ereborain._ Still, it had taken her long enough to grasp grammar in the common tongue, and now she was expected to have a perfect enough understanding of it that she would be able to converse with the nobles on her wedding day without them treating her like an outsider.

 

She groaned and hit her head against the library desk, where she’d been working for the last three hours. Any free day she found herself with, she’d ride up to the mountain to try and do some more revision. These moments didn’t come very often, as her Father still required her help back in Dale. Since his coming of age, Bain had begun to take over some of her duties, but she still wasn’t spending as much time studying as she'd like to.

 

“Careful your ladyship!” said one of her guards, stepping forward to grab her by the shoulder “You’ll do yourself an injury like that.”

 

“Thank you Enna, but that was rather the point.” She sighed. That was another thing that annoyed her. Everywhere she went now, Enna and Ida accompanied her. They were like an unwanted shadow, following her about all day – to the kitchens to the library and even to the privy - before relinquishing their duties at night, when Oddrún and Dragún would take up guard outside her rooms. It had been Thorin who’d insisted on the guard, something about tradition and assassins? Personally, Sigrid felt that she would rather learn to defend herself than to rely on others to do it for her, especially since the battle – yet the King Under the Mountain was as unmoving as ever.

 

Occasionally though, she’d get the chance to spend time with her betrothed and they would practice together in secret. Fíli was an excellent teacher, and she’d already mastered basic knife and sword techniques. Enna and Ida were sworn to secrecy on the matter, with orders that should either of them tell Thorin, that Fíli would sneak into their beds each night and shave their beards off so as they would never grow back. Thus when Sigrid saw him approach her through the maze of bookshelves, she’d assumed that’s why he was there.

 

“Fíli!” she cried, standing up and half running to greet him

 

“Sigrid!” he said, slightly bewildered but accepting her hug none the less, even pressing a quick kiss to her lips before exiting past the privacy of the bookshelves. “What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? Didn’t they tell you I was here?”

 

“No. I’ve been in council meetings all day; they only let me get away because I needed to talk to Ori about something to do with the wedding. Wasn’t he meant to be helping you?”

 

“Yes.” She said flopping back down in her chair “He was. But he’s run off to go and find some books on Moria for Balin, and I don’t think we’ll be hearing from him for a while.”

 

“Oh what a shame.” Fíli sighed dramatically, “It seems I may be forced to spend some time with my beautiful betrothed.” He took the opportunity of her sitting down to lean over her shoulders and press a kiss to the side of her head, she responded with an annoyed hum and turned the page of the book rather more violently than she’d intended.

 

“What’s the matter _Ghivashelê_?” he asked, concerned. Ida giggled at the term of endearment, her blushing sister elbowing her in the ribs.

 

“That means, erm,” said Sigrid racking her brains “Er, was it something to do with disappointment?”

 

Fíli smiled kindly “No, I think you’re thinking of _mabannul_. I assure you, I was not referring to you as something that continues to disappoint. There is nothing disappointing about you, Sigrid. In fact, I continue to thank Mahal every day for forging someone as perfect as you.”

 

She snorted at his flowery words, but couldn’t help but feel bolstered by them somehow.

 

“So what’s it mean then?”

 

“It means ‘My Treasure of Treasures.” He grinned “Because you are that which I cherish most, and it hurts me to see--”

 

“No no no no!” said Sigrid in a panic “That’s not right!”

 

“What’s not right?” frowned Fíli, looking slightly taken aback

 

“ _Banno_ is treasure”

 

“ _Bannô_.” He corrected

 

“Right, so _Bunnel_ must be treasure of treasures?”

 

“Ah,” Said Fíli, scratching his beard “Well, that’s true yeah. But _Ghivashel_ ’s the archaic” Sigrid groaned again, and went back to hitting her head against the book. Perhaps then it’d be absorbed into her brain by osmosis somehow.

 

“Hey, hey now.” Said Fíli, catching her by the shoulders “None of that. It’s not worth all that. It’s my fault, sorry. It’s just that we use _Ghivashel_ as the term of affection for a person, and _Bunnel_ is for actual treasure, like diamonds and rubies.”

 

“How am I supposed to be able to learn all of this!” she said, frantically waving her arms “Archaic words and modern words and bloody social context! I’m meant to be part of some Big Gathering where everyone can only speak Khuzdul to the point where even my own family are banned from attending, and I have to wait until the next day to have a wedding of my own culture, in my own language, with my own family, and with the whole of Dale watching and just, urgh!” she cried, leaning into Fíli’s shoulder

 

“You’ll get it.” He smiled, rubbing gentle circles against her back “It’s a complicated language. You’re doing amazingly, much better than any of those wire haired dust beards thought you would.”

 

“I just, I just wish it would stick! I just wish that I understood _some_ of it. Context and everything.”

 

Fíli thought carefully for a moment, when an idea came to him suddenly, causing his eyes to glitter in a way Sigrid had learnt meant mischief was soon to be afoot.

 

“Come on, get up” he said, pulling her to her feet so that she was once again nearly two heads taller than him. “I know just what you need.” His smug grin spread across his face, and Sigrid laughed. Yes. It was the same look he got when he’d first decided to teach her how to swing a sword. Whatever he had planned, it would involve something that Thorin wouldn’t approve of, which made her want to do it all the more.

 

“Where are we going?” she giggled as he pulled her along after him

 

“You’ll see, oh.” He said, turning to the guards “We won’t be needing you for the next couple of hours. Stay here, we’ll find you after.”

 

“Sir.” Said Enna frowning, “We’re under orders from the King not to leave her ladyship alone. If you want to give her lessons, we’re quite happy for you to do so, so long as we’re present.”

 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Said Fíli, his moustache twitching

 

“Surely you’re tired of following me about all the time.” Said Sigrid, casually “I mean, there’s got to be better things you could be doing right now, such as, practicing for the fight at the celebration?”

 

The sisters exchanged a look. All they’d been talking about for the last year had been how much they were looking forward to the tournament at the wedding and their disappointment at not having enough time to fully prepare because of their duties as guards.

 

“I’m still not convinced…” began the eldest

 

“Oh let them go.” Sighed Ida “What can happen to them in the mountain anyway? And Prince Fíli took on the Pale Orc himself! She’s probably safer with you than with us, isn’t that right, your Highness?” She said, addressing Fíli

 

“Oh I assure you, Sigrid will be well looked after.” And there was that twinkle in his eyes again. It made Sigrid shiver slightly in anticipation of whatever her crafty dwarf had planned. Enna still looked sceptical though “Here.” Said Fíli, pulling out a pouch from one of his infinite number of pockets and shaking the contents out into his hand. It contained rubies the colour of blood and diamonds that shone like white lightning. He placed them one by one into their out stretched hands; their eyes getting wider with each one. “For your co-operation. You’ll get the rest later, so long as my uncle never finds out, understood?”

 

The pair of them nodded absentmindedly, still too busy examining the jewels in their hands to take notice of them as they slipped away and out into the corridor.

 

“Where are you taking me?” asked Sigrid, as he lead her down hallways she’d never seen before.

 

“Somewhere where nobody will disturb us.” He grinned, pulling her behind a pillar as group of dwarves came along the other way, loudly gossiping about the latest news from the Orocarni.

 

“Somewhere we’re not meant to be, you mean.” She whispered, smirking  

 

“Well, when you put it like _that_ , we can always go back to the library if you prefer?”

 

“No, lead on my good sir dwarf! Erm, _Idlig_!”

 

Fíli gave out a stifled burst of laughter.

 

“What?” she asked indignantly

 

“Nothing,” he smiled “Nothing at all.”

 

“What did I say? I said _Go_ right?”

 

“Um, well yes. Technically, you did; but you basically just told me to fuck off.”

 

“Oh for, by the Valar I’m so sorry!” said Sigrid, blushing red and burying her head in her hands

 

“No! It’s an easy mistake to make! Trust me, dwarflings do it all the time. Cousin Gimli was always saying _Idlig_ when he meant _Ignig_ because of his accent _._ Which was funny when he was fifteen, less funny now he’s in his seventies and still says it to people.”

 

“Your cousin’s going to do wonders for politics from what I’ve seen.” Said Sigrid dryly

 

Fíli laughed, “Well, he is still a kid really. He was too young to join us on the quest. But now… well.” He shrugged “We’ll have to see how he gets on, won’t we?”

 

“We will indeed.” She smiled

 

At last they came to a narrower set of hallways, which seemed to have fewer people occupying them. They turned a final corner and arrived at a corridor with only one door at the end of it. “We have arrived!” Said Fíli with the air of someone unveiling a statue for the first time. Most of the doors in the kingdom were only just big enough for Sigrid to walk through without ducking, and she’d still banged her head more times than she could remember, but this one seemed to be in proportional to a man.

 

Fíli unlocked the door with a key in his jacket, and Sigrid took a tentative step inside. The room itself was beautiful. It was octagonal in shape, with high ceilings and stain glass windows that over looked the outside fields that lead down towards Dale. She could even see the Longlake where she’d spent all of her life before the dragon and the battle had taken it from her.

 

She looked around and saw that someone had begun to decorate the walls of the room with vague patterns she guessed would later become trees and birds. This sense of incompleteness was a theme throughout the room. The stone floors looked newly lain, but there were still a few rough edges around the sides. The furniture was all piled in one corner, including a bed with sheets laid spread eagled over it, as though the last person to sleep there had left in a hurry.

 

“Where are we Fí?” she frowned “Who’s room is this?”

 

“Well, it was meant to be a wedding gift, and it’s obviously not finished yet but um, it’s ours.” He grinned up at her sheepishly

 

“Our room?” she said, raising an eyebrow and looking round at it more closely. Now that she saw it properly, she could see that the birds on the walls were song thrushes and ravens, and that the trees were those found growing in the glens she’d played in as a child. From one clear glass window you could see the lake and Dale, but when she crossed the room to the other, you could see the peaks of the Blue Mountains. There was a door on the right-hand-side that lead into a bathroom that seemed to be the only room that was finished.

 

Inside, there was a polished marble tub with the hot and cold taps she still thought were amazing. No matter how many baths she’d have here-- she’d never think she’d ever stop marvelling at such a wonderful invention. To think, she’d used to have to warm the water on the stove for their baths! It was also a lot larger than their old tin tub back in Laketown, and Sigrid blushed at the realisation that it was probably built to fit two. 

 

“Do you like it?” asked Fíli tentatively “I mean, it’s not finished yet and I’m afraid I’ve been using the bed to sleep in but--“

 

“ _You_ did all this?” asked Sigrid in amazement “All by yourself?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Said Fíli, a shy smiled etched across his face “It’s traditional for a dwarf to make their spouse a home for them to live in together. I’m supposed to get your family’s approval first, once it’s done but; well.” He said, that mischievous grin from earlier returning “I thought it might make a for a good place for you to get some personal tutoring.”

 

“Oh?” said Sigrid, returning his smile

 

“Yes, you need to practice your oral skills you know.”

 

Sigrid burst into a fit of giggles at the joke “Stop it you.” She said, though she didn’t mean it. Despite their long engagement, the pair of them had not had that much alone time together, so any plans that Fíli might have thought up would certainly not go a miss in her book. As long as her Da never found out. Once they were married there was nothing he could do about it, but she thought if he ever found out about some of the things contained within their correspondences, he might well ride up to the Mountain just as he had all those years ago and once again declare war upon the dwarves.

 

“Only if you really mean it.” He smiled “I just thought, you might like to learn, say, the parts of the body? I thought that a practical demonstration might be a better way of learning, than simply reading a book.”

 

“And will this skill come in handy at our celebrations?”

 

“Perhaps for the evening part?” he suggested, innocently.

 

Sigrid felt her cheeks grow pink

 

“ _Asti abnâmul kuthu nursy baraz’alâh_.” He smiled warmly, “You’re so beautiful when you blush” he translated, reaching up to cup her face and brush her hair behind her ear. He gently pulled her towards him for a kiss. Sigrid followed gladly, and gave out a gentle hum as he nibbled on her bottom lip. She sucked upon his and ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth, a movement he reciprocated. The feeling was so tender and warm that she felt it well worth the crick in her neck. However, eventually she manoeuvred them towards the bed where she could sit down. Their height difference wasn’t so server now and she allowed him to seize control of the kiss once more. Their embrace became more passionate, and Sigrid felt her body begin to tingle all over at the sensation.

 

“So,” she said, pulling away at last and looking him in the eye whilst she caught her breath “what lessons did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I thought we could make a game of it? I say the word, and if you repeat it correctly, then I remove an item of clothing. If you say it wrong, then you remove something.”

 

“Doesn’t sound like a very fair game.” Smiled Sigrid

 

“Oh you’d be surprised, I can be very distracting you see.” He winked “Of course," he added hastily, “we don’t have to do anything at all, I can just teach you the childhood songs about them I just thought, you might like to--”

 

“I’m ready when you are.” Said Sigrid, confidently before adding “Though I should perhaps warn you I have no desire to become, um, pregnant” she coughed “Not yet, anyway. I don’t want the nobles claiming that the child was not yours and banning us from being together…”

 

“If that were the case, I would challenge them all to a duel, and fight each and every last one to the death. But fear not, my beautiful _yusth’kal_ , there are many things that we can do instead.” He smirked

 

“Then lead on _yusth’kal_.” She grinned

 

“The basics then.” He smiled, taking a step backwards. “ _Bund_.” He pointed to his head

 

“ _Bund_.” Repeated Sigrid, settling back on her elbows

 

“Excellent start.” He grinned as he slowly removed the clips from his hair and untied his braids. Sigrid watched as his fingers moved swiftly through his locks and combed through them. Oh what those fingers could do to her….

 

“Next, _zamkh_.” He rested his hands on his shoulders this time

 

“ _Zamkh_.”

 

“You’re good at this my Pretty Sigrid.” He chuckled as he removed his leather jacket. Fíli always seemed to way so many layers it was hard to keep track of, especially when he had a council meeting to attend, so Sigrid settled herself in for the long hall. Her greedy gaze took in everything it could.

 

“Now we have _thanâd_.” He said, taking a step forward once more to run his hands down Sigrid’s arms.

 

“ _Thanâd_ ” she said, with a slight gulp.

 

“Mmmm, that’ll do I suppose.” He took off his jerkin so as he now only had left his thick cotton shirt. “Now then, this here,” he ran his hands down his chest and his fingers rested at the bottom of his shirt, lifting the hem slightly so as Sigrid could finally get a glimpse of golden skin “is pronounced _zang_ ”

 

“ _Zang_.” She said rather quicker than she intended.

 

Fíli chuckled “Eager to learn I see.” He agonisingly slowly removed his shirt, pulling from the bottom up, allowing Sigrid to fully take in every muscle across his chest. She’d never seen him shirtless before and she licked her lips as she involuntarily reached out to touch him. Her fingers raked through his thick coat of blonde hair, marvelling at how strong he felt underneath. His wicked grin caught her off guard as he bought her hands round to run across his back. He was so warm to touch, heat radiating off of him and she wondered whether that was why he wore so many layers, to stop it from escaping so easily. She could feel every muscle across him and bit her lip as his hands gripped hers slightly so as she was digging her nails into them.

 

“ _Raimu_ ” he whispered into her ear

  
“ _Ra-Raymew_?” she said, not really paying attention as her hands still moved up and down, marvelling at the feel of so much flesh.

 

“Oh dear me Sigrid, wrong I’m afraid.” He removed her hands from his back “It’s _raimu_ not _raymew_ ”

 

“Right. _Raimu_.”

 

“Better, but we’re still going to have to get rid of this.” He smiled, plucking at the waistcoat she wore over her work dress. She had finer, more expensive dresses now which she knew she’d be expected to wear at all times, but the thought of wearing something so fine to ride in did not appeal to her.

 

“Right. Yes. Off.” She said, as she allowed Fíli to slowly unbutton it and remove it for her.

 

“Now, what do we have here.” His hands travelled from her stomach to her breasts. “Hmm, well this.” He took her own hand and ran it down his chest and over his stomach where she could feel his abdominal muscles and _shit her betrothed was built like a house_. She allowed her mind to wonder freely at what all those muscles might be able to do “This,” he said lifting her chin so as she was looking at him again “Is pronounced _fahl_ ”

 

“ _Fahl_.” She breathed because, fuck, to think in three months time she’d get to see this much of him every single day if it pleased them.

 

“Excellent, now these I don’t have.” His hand came up to mould at her breasts through the material of her dress. “But I am very fond of them, your _zannag._ ”

 

Sigrid let out a gasp as he continued to rub at them, a gentle tingling sensation was starting between her thighs. “Come on Sigrid, _zannag_.” He gently squeezed one of them and Sigrid let out a garbled

 

“ _Zsnanag_ ”

 

“No, z _annag_. Come now Sigrid I know you can do better than that. Time to loose this I think. Turn around so as I can undo you.”

 

“You seem to be doing a pretty good job of that already.” She smirked, standing up to turn around and to grant him access to her stays.

 

“I told you I could be distracting when I wanted to be.” He reached up on tip toe to place a small kiss to the curve between neck and shoulder as his fingers worked the knots free with ease.

 

“Good Girl Sigrid.” He smiled as he began to slip the dress passed her shoulders and let it drop to the floor so as she stood only in her shift and petticoat. His eyes took her in, the thin white fabric only slightly disguising her form “Sakhel abnâmul.” He smiled to himself as his hand drifted up to ghost along her waist “Umralê, melarê.” He said, voice thick with desire.

 

“Not more body parts I take it?” she smiled, turning to face him once more

 

“No, but I think there’s still a few we can learn.” He picked her up with ease and laid her on top of the bed. “So let’s recap shall we? We’ve had _Bund_.” He reached up kiss her forehead “And _Zamkh_ ” he kissed her shoulder “ _Thanâd_ ” his hands trailed along her newly bared arms and she shivered at the sensation. “ _Fahl_.” He ran them up her stomach “ _Zannag_.” With a grin bent his head to suck at one of them through the fabric, even as his hand came up to rub at the other. It felt like a bolt of lighting had shot through her and she groaned as her arms reached up to hold him tighter against her, her hands running through his hair as she writhed on the bed. She’d never realised just how sensitive she was.

 

Whenever she’d found some time alone to pleasure herself, she’d always enjoyed playing with her breasts as a way of working herself up. However, with someone else doing it, with _Fíli_ doing it, it felt as though she were already a flame. It was like he was an anchor in this world, keeping her focussed on this moment right here: where responsibilities were forgotten and decencies lay abandoned on the floor along side their clothes.

 

Her hands moved down from Fíli’s hair and along his back, stopping to tightly grip his arse as he continued to rub and suck at her. He let out his own groan of pleasure and she did it again, pulling him flush against her. She felt the evidence of his own arousal against her leg and she grinned to herself.  She’d done that. That was because of her. She tried to bring a hand up his thigh but Fíli stopped her short, pulling it back around to his side.

 

“Not yet.” He whispered, sounding as breathless as she felt. “We’ve not finished our lesson yet.” He shifted up to his knees and got her to move up higher on the bed, so as he was now positioned between her legs.

 

“Fíli,” said Sigrid carefully “I want this more than anything but remember, I told you I don’t--”

 

“I know Sigrid.” He smiled warmly “I have not forgotten but there are many more things we can do that do not involve those particular activities. If you’ll let me?” he asked cautiously “We can stop at any time if you don’t want to--”

 

“Oh don’t leave a girl hanging, Fí. Get on with it you Silly Dwarf.” She laughed, sensing what his plan was and being more than willing to participate.

 

“Rude.” Scoffed Fíli, but lifted her petticoats none the less, shifting her legs apart.

 

“Let’s see, here we have your _basnakars_ ” he said, gripping lightly at her ankles as he shifted her legs apart further

 

“ _Baskankars_ ”

 

He chuckled and removed one of her stockings, slowly rolling it down and flinging it to the side.

 

“And your _undôrrakann_ ” his hand run up her calf and stopped tantalising at her knee.

 

“ _Undô-um_ , what was the rest of it?” she said, slightly breathless at the sensation of having him so near where she needed him but yet still so far away.

 

“ _Undôrrakann_.” He chuckled, and quickly sent her other stocking the same way as its partner.

 

“You know, I’m not sure this is the best way to teach _ah_!” she cried, as his hands began to run up her thighs, stopping just at the top

 

“What was that about my teaching methods?”

 

“They’re great, amazing, really excellent.”

 

“Glad to hear it.” He chuckled placing a delicate kiss to the inside of her leg. “Now, this is your _zudrâkann_ ” he ran his hand up her thigh once more, stopping just short of the top, his fingers brushing agonisingly close. She could already feel herself getting wet and really if he didn’t do something about it soon she was going to have to sort it out herself.

 

“ _Zudrâ_ -oh fuck Fíli please.”

 

“That wasn’t even close.” He laughed “Try again, properly this time. Zudrâkann.”

 

“ _Zudrâkann_.” She grunted “Now _Zudrâ_ -do.”

 

“Was that an attempt at a pun?”

 

“Yes. It was. Now, I got the word wrong, so remove my petticoat and continue the lesson.”

 

“As my lady commands me.” He said, giving her a bow of his head. He gripped a hold of the waistband, and slowly pulled it down, eyes never leaving hers.

 

He tossed it aside and once again ran his hands up her legs, she sighed in contentment and leaned back once more on the bed.

 

“Now then.” Mused Fíli, “what have we here? Ah! Yes, one of my favourites this.” He smirked, “Karh.”

 

“Karh.” Said Sigrid, grateful for the one syllable word. She gasped and arched her back against the bed as his hand lightly cupped her.

 

“Excellent, now somewhere here,” he said, dragging his fingers up her folds, earning whimpers of pleasure from his beloved in the process “Is your _dezub.”_ Sigrid let out a startled breath as his fingers brushed against her clit _“_ Ah yes, there it is.” He grinned as the palm of his hand began to gently move across her.

She began to instinctively roll her hips in time with him, pleasure already pooling within her. She let out a low moan as he shifted position so as she could drag her clit across him. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, groaning and writhing on the bed as his spare hand entwined with hers. She closed her eyes, focussing on the sensations.

 

It was beautiful. It was glorious. It was pure ecstasy. He leant down to kiss her fiercely, his beard scratching her face, his mouth on hers, his teeth nibbling her lips, his tongue sliding against hers; his everything was her everything and the feeling was better than she’d ever imagined. She was about to come, she was so close she could feel the wave of pleasure rising up and up and up—when suddenly it all stopped. She let out a whimper as she felt him pull away completely.

 

Sigrid opened her eyes and saw that he had that wicked grin on his face once more. His hair was tangled and he raked a hand through it to pull it out of the way. His face was red and his breathing heavy. His usually clear blue eyes were dark with desire. Her eyes flitted down to the bulge in his trousers, his cock straining to be free, and _if the bastard was enjoying himself as much as she was then why_ the fuck _had he stopped_?

 

“Fíli” she whined “What’s the matter? Why are we stopping? Please don’t stop, I was so close, please Fíli, please!” She tried to drag him back down towards her but he pulled himself out of her reach.

 

“You did not think I would make it that easy for you, did you?” he laughed breathlessly

 

“Yes! You should, you were! Get back here please, now, this is unfair!”

 

“All in good time, my Pretty Sigrid, all in good time.” He placed a gentle kiss to her knee as he spread her thighs further apart, running his hand gently up and down her legs.

 

“You’re a sadistic bastard, has anyone ever told you that?” she said as she felt her desire burn low once more as he kissed a path up her thighs.

 

“Yes, from my brother, often and regularly.” He laughed “But fear not, my lady, I think I’m about to make it all up to you.” He dropped low onto the bed so as she could not see him fully, though she felt his breath against the apex of her thighs as he lifted her legs to rest over his shoulders and no, he wasn’t going to, was he? She let out a gasp of pleasure at the first broad stroke of his tongue against her and _oh he really was a beautiful bastard_.

 

Fíli had been wanting to do this for Sigrid for the longest time now. He’d thought about it often in the dead of night when no one else was around him and the images sent him spiralling out of control. The real thing was so, much, better. Her scent was beautiful to him, warm and musky. Her taste was brackish and indescribably hers. He licked and sucked across her for all he was worth, chasing every last flavour. She was completely delicious and he would not deny himself any part of her.

 

Sigrid was writhing and screaming on the bed as he felt the taste of her increase. She was soaping wet with her own juices and his salvia. She was silken and smooth and he could not help his own greedy groans as he pulled her closer to him, fingers digging into her thighs. The bed sheets beneath them were a complete mess, and he knew exactly what would be said about them in the laundry room, but Fíli could not bring himself to care and he feasted upon her.

 

“Fíli, Fí, Fí, Fí, I’m going to, Fí, Fíli!“ she let out a scream of desire as he sucked on her clit and that was all there was in this world. Her body rocking against his mouth, her juices spilling out across him as he heard her breathless come down. He let her ride it out on his face, but he did not give up his gentle licking and sucking.

 

“Fíli,” she huffed “I’ve, wow, that was--” she groaned and she bucked her hips against him “amazing absolutely amazing you can stop, I can, you’ll want to”

 

“I want to continue. I think you’ve more left in you.” He looked up at her and _Mahal_ was she a beautiful mess. Her hair was tangled and knotted; her shift hiked up around her waist with one sleeve dragged down over her shoulder, exposing one perfect breast with a red handprint across it. Hers, he realised as he bit his lip. He dropped a hand quickly to his trousers to alleviate some of the pressure. He’d never been this hard before and he loved it.

 

“You want, more?” said Sigrid blinking

 

“If you’re okay with that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with that? _Ignig!”_ She fell back down onto the bed and Fíli chuckled at how bold she’d become. If he had anymore love to give, he would have given it there and then. Instead, he dropped back to her sex and continued with his ministrations.

 

He was slower this time, building her up once more. She was so slick beneath him that he was practically gliding across her. He gently bought up a finger to circle around her entrance as he brushed his tongue across her clit. He painted runes across her, tiny flicks left and right, up and down that had her writhing once more and calling out his name. They were symbols of love and adoration. Promises and names. He wanted to mark her as his one, his _ghivashelê_ , his _marlûno_ , his future queen. He was hers and she was his as long as she would have him.

 

Sigrid felt as if the world was falling apart around them as it came down to just this. His gentle caresses across her bundle of nerves sending her spiralling higher and higher into pure bliss. There was nothing in this world save for where they were joined. No lessons to learn, no kingdoms to run, no siblings to care for or nobles to fight against. All they needed was right here on this bed, in the room that he had made especially for her. She sighed and dragged her fingers into his hair as she felt herself coming undone once more. It was less powerful than the first time but just as magnificent, like a wave pulling in and out of shore. She didn’t pause to tell him to stop though as the finger that had been teasing her entrance was now slipping inside of her. She let out a gasp as her heart rate increased. Soon, two more had joined the first, her own wetness more than enough lubrication.

 

She felt so gloriously full and over sensitised. It was almost too much, the stretch almost painful. _Almost_. He began to gently pump them within her, crooking them gently against her walls, his continued sucking and groaning sending shocks across her body. She fondled her own exposed breast in time with his sure and sturdy movements, working out a rhythm together.

 

Her orgasm was like a lightning strike, sudden and powerful. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs so loudly she was surprised guards weren’t trying to knock down the door. He let her ride her orgasm through to the end, and she batted him away, rolling to her side and squeezing her legs together. Her shift was crumpled and wet, bruises already blooming on her thighs and arms. The idea of the gossip the maids would enjoy made her laugh out loud as Fíli came up to spoon against her.

 

“Did I do well then?”

 

“More than well you Silly Dwarf.” She laughed, brushing hair out of her eyes. She rolled over in his arms and stared up at him with an addlepated grin. “ _Idmi_.”

 

“ _Idmi_.” He smiled back, his own just as ridiculous. He brushed his nose against hers and the pair lay there for a moment, heads resting against one another as they got their breath back.

 

“You never came, did you?” she asked as her thigh brushed against his crotch. She’d not been able to entirely see what was going on down there but she’d assumed he’d taken care of it himself.

 

“No.” he agreed, hissing slightly at the contact “But it’s fine. You don’t need to give me anymore than you already have.” He kissed her gently on the forehead “I enjoyed that just as much as you did. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, actually. The thought of it was” he gave a nervous chuckle “it was driving me round the bend.”

 

“Gold Sickness?”

 

“Aye, something like that. The best kind though.” His ran a hand through her own golden locks, brushing them behind her ear.

 

“Hmmm, still. I don’t think it wise to go back to the library with this so fully on display.” She said, rubbing her thigh more steadily across him “and you wouldn’t deny you _Yusth’kal_ that which she has long desired herself?”

 

“You don’t have to, I’m fine, honest. It’ll go away on its own soon enough.”

 

“Fíli. Stop being so noble and righteous, and please let me jerk you off.” Her crude phrasing made Fíli laugh out loud.

 

“Those are not the words of a princess!”

 

“No, they’re the words of a girl who grew up on the docks. I’m no more a princess than you are a prince.” She grinned “So let me do this? Please?”

 

Fíli rolled onto his side, and did his best to imitate her accent “Better get on with it then, Love.”

 

“You’ll pay for that.” She chuckled as she tucked him against her, his head resting on her breast as she worked apart the laces of his trousers. Fíli let out a sigh of relief as his cock was finally freed. His eyes fluttered shut at Sigrid’s gentle touch.

 

“Now, you’ll have to show me what you like. I’ve not as much experience as you with however many more decades you’ve got on me.”

 

“Right.” Coughed Fíli. He didn’t like to be reminded of the difference in their years. Whilst culturally they were the same age, it was still true that he had been sexually mature far longer than she had. He took a hold of her hand and licked it in long strokes before moving it back down to where he needed her the most. Her hand was smaller than his, only just able to wrap around his girth, but at the small _Thank-you_ whispered in his ear and the kiss on his cheek, he knew that he would never want for another.

 

He guided her up and down his length, her thumb brushing along the underside before twisting round to spread pre-come down and around him. Soon she got a feeling of what he wanted as she stroked him in long, fast jerks. He panted heavily, as she gently manoeuvred them so as she would have use of both hands. She continued her pace, cupping his balls in one hand as she toyed with his head. He let out a groan as she leant down to kiss him full on the mouth, tongues clumsily sliding together as their teeth clacked with disorganisation. It was deep, blissful, perfection. She could still taste herself on his tongue and she lapped at it, chasing the flavours wherever they lead.

 

Fíli moaned and bucked his hips up into her fist as he bought his hands up to cup her face and keep her there with him, kissing every part of her he could find. He felt his balls clench up and released her to let out a warning. “Sigrid, I’m going to, I’m gonna,” she kissed him sweetly as she quickened her pace, driving him through. He threw his head back in ecstasy, shouting her name as he spilled long white streaks between them. “Sigrid. I—Sigrid you’re so—“

 

“I know.” She laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He looked up at her, his beautiful betrothed. The only being he would ever love like this. She was the first face he wanted to see in the morning, and the last one he wanted to see at night.

 

There might come a time when he would be without her. Her lifespan would never be as long as his. They’d be lucky to have seventy years left, let alone a hundred. It was an argument often put to him by those who apposed their match. If a dwarf could only marry once, then why waste it on a daughter of man? Whose lives were as short as mayflies compared to their own. However, as he gazed into her stormy blue eyes that glittered with mischievous joy, he knew that he would trade all the years he had left, for just one second of time spent with her.

 

“I love you.” He said, honestly and truly.

 

“ _Amralizu_.” She replied, just as truthfully “Though,” she added “I think we’ve really given the maids something to talk about now.” She laughed, plucking at her shift, which was splattered with his seed.

 

“I did warn you to move.” He chuckled

 

“You did, but I couldn’t just let go of you whilst you looked like that. It would have been cruel. Though I thank you for your consideration, Sweet Prince”

 

“And I thank you for your kindness then, my lady.”

 

They giggled as they rested their heads against one another. “We should probably get ourselves cleaned up.” She sighed, as she made to get off the bed. “They’ll be wondering where we are.”

 

“Let them wonder a moment longer.” He said, grabbing her hand “What’s the worse they can do? Force us to get married?”

 

“Ooooh! Now there’s an idea.” She chuckled as she snuggled into him. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as their breathing became in sync, and soon the pair were drifting off to sleep.

 

 

*

 

“They’ve been gone almost four hours, I wonder what’s happened to them?” pondered Ida as she and Enna waited in the library for their charge. They’d spent an enjoyable couple of hours sparing in the practice ring, telling Captain Dwalin that the Ún Sisters were on duty. They suspected he could tell they were lying through their teeth, but the seasoned warrior had been training Fíli since he was old enough to carry a sword, so knew that no harm could come to Sigrid whilst he was with her.

 

“Stupid rule anyway.” Scoffed Dwalin “Having the pair of yous following her ‘round everywhere. Don’t know what Thorin’s trying to do, but I doubt it’ll work. Never seen a pair so well matched. Nothing’ll stop those two I’m sure.”

 

They’d frowned at his choice of words but soon they were too busy beating one another senseless to care over the love lives of royalty.

 

“Maybe they’re lost?”

 

“Not unless they left the mountain, and the Prince is too sensible to do that without an escort.”

 

“You say that, but have you met his brother?”

 

“Yeah, I have, and Prince Fíli is no where near as much of a reckless idiot. In love with a daughter of man, true, but not as sick in the head as to be in love with an elf.”

 

“Could have done a lot worse.” Rebutted Enna “Captain Tauriel is a fierce warrior. Better than many a dwarf. Better than you that’s for sure.”

 

“Oi! I could take her if I wanted to!”

 

“Yeah right.” Scoffed her sister “You wish.”

 

“Yeah, well. We’ll see come the tournament, won’t we!”

 

“We will indeed. _If_ you even get that far.”

 

“I’m going to the final! You just watch.”

 

“Then I’ll see you there _Nana’_!”

 

“Now who’s living in a fantasy.” She said, shoving her slightly

 

“Shut up!” hissed Enna “They’re here!” the pair straightened their armour and quickly ran a hand through their beards in an attempt to look more presentable. As their prince and his _yusth’kal_ approached, they saw that perhaps they were not the ones who should worry about looking presentable. Enna could have sworn that the Lady Sigrid’s skirts had been fuller that morning, and the Prince’s braids seemed to have been done in quite the hurry. They both looked rather red faced, as though they’d just run a mile.

 

“Hello Enna, Ida” said Sigrid, schooling he breathing “Sorry we’re late, got a little caught up.”  
  
“Is everything okay?” asked Ida “You two seem rather out of sorts…”

 

“Everything’s fine, Ida, thank you.” Smiled Sigrid, straightening her skirt “More than fine, I’m feeling a lot more confident in my skills than I was earlier.”

 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” She replied, beaming. Enna’s shrewd gaze drifted between the pair before them and her eyes widened in shock as she spotted red marks on their necks and shoulders. The kind that did not come from sparing with swords.

 

“Sorry for taking longer than we said we would. We got a little carried away.”

 

“I can see that.” Remarked Enna. To her prince’s credit, he did not blush at her words, just gave a rather weak smile

 

“Here’s the rest of your payment, as promised.” He said, handing her the rest of the pouch. “Thank you for not telling the King and for waiting for us.”

 

“Um, I think Dwalin might know you went somewhere without us…” said Ida, nervously

 

Sigrid and Fíli stiffened slightly “Well, it can be hard to keep anything from him, when he and Nori are so close.” Smiled Fíli, a glint of revenge twinkling in his eyes.

 

“I think it best if we get a move on.” Said Sigrid quickly “I’m sure Da will be wondering where I am. My Lord.” She said bobbing in a curtsey

 

“My lady.” He replied, kissing her hand “Until the next time.”

 

“I hope I may be able to come again soon.”

 

“I’m certain you will.”

 

Enna and Ida exchanged looks. It appeared that the Captain did have a point. Keeping these two apart seemed to be near impossible. Ida wondered what the Dragon Slayer would make of the gossip that was sure to arise in regards to his daughter’s missing petticoats. It seemed as though the tournament might be happening sooner rather than later; which, in the grand scheme of things, was no bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul 
> 
> Mabannul – That which continues to disappoint
> 
> Yusth’Kal – Future Spouse 
> 
> Idlig – Go far away! (Fuck off)
> 
> Ignig – Go! [imperative]
> 
> Sakhel abnâmul – Beautiful Sight of all Sights
> 
> Umralê – My Lover
> 
> Melarê – My Supreme Pleasure
> 
> Dezub - Diamond
> 
> Idmi – Welcome!* 
> 
> Amralizu – I love you too (to a male)
> 
> Nana’ – Sister
> 
> * I chose this version of ‘hello’ over ‘Shamukh’, meaning Hail/Greetings, because it just sounded cuter when spoken!
> 
>  
> 
> In the grand scheme of things, Khuzdul isn’t actually that gendered, though the perfect and imperfect is very confusing. I’m just channelling my feelings towards learning German into this. I will never learn whether a word is feminine, masculine or nueter and I am fine with that because gender is a social construct based upon genital stereotypes.


End file.
